Just Like That
by Idontwannabeanythingother
Summary: India James is no different to any other kid her age, she was adopted when she was two by a couple who, at the time, treated her like she was their world. Although, that all changed after they got divorced. Now her Mum acts bored when around her and her Dad mainly avoids her. Until something happens that changes everything she knows...
1. The Truth

**Okay I first posted this story yesterday, and there were a few things that needed addressed. I am aware that it is against the guidelines to include real people in a story but this is not the only fic that does. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks.**

"Hey Mum, I'm home!" I call shutting the front door behind me, before walking into the kitchen where she is emptying the dishwasher. I walk over to the fridge and start moving the contents around. "Mum, do we have any more Dr. Pepper left?" I ask turning to face her.

"Under the bottles of water in that draw." She points at the draw at the bottom of the fridge. I turn back to the fridge, pull open the draw and rummage through it until I find what I'm looking for. Holding it in one hand, I close the draw and shut the fridge door. "Got it."

"Good time with your Dad and Steph?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I say leaning against the side and taking a drink from my bottle.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Okay, and India?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hand in your reply slip for parents evening tomorrow?"

"Yeah, this morning."

"Good, six o'clock right?"

"Yep." I answer pushing myself away from the side and heading out of the room. I walk upstairs into my bedroom and dump my bags on the floor before going over to my bed. I kick off my trainers once I sit down and pull off my coat. I exit the room and pull the door, so that it's almost shut, and then make my way back down stairs. "Mum, I'm gonna have a quick shower, are there some towels in the cuboard?."

"Yeah,don't be long though, I have a shift at the café tonight." She answers looking up at me from the sofa. "Okay." I then head back upstairs and into the bathroom.

Half an hour later and Mum's gone, leaving just me in the house. I decide to make myself something to eat, so I once again go into the kitchen, this time to the freezer, and get a readymade serving of macaroni cheese out. I place it in the microwave and set it off for three and a half minutes, while it is cooking, I run upstairs to get my Dr. Pepper then I head back downstairs into the kitchen. I grab a tray and a fork just as the microwave beeps signalling my food is ready, so I place them down and remove it from inside. I put it on the tray and head into the living room. Just as I am about to sit down, there is a loud knock on the door. I place the tray down on the sofa and race to the door so it doesn't wake Emma up. I pull it open to reveal two police officers. "Hello, we're looking for a Miss India James, is this the correct address?"

"Yeah, that's me can I help you?"

"Can we speak with your guardians please?"

"I just live with my Mum and she's working."

"Can we come in India?"

"Uh, yeah sure, the living rooms that way." I step to the side allowing them room to come in, they head in the direction of the living room and after closing the door, I follow. I take the tray from the sofa and move it onto the coffee table.

"Okay, shoot." I say gesturing for them to start speaking. The officer closest to me cleared her throat before sitting down opposite me on the sofa. "Would we be right to believe that your mother is a Ms. Kathryn James and your father is a Mr. Michael James?"

"Yes."

"And your father lives... At The Castle Inn. Which is located opposite the school?"

"Yes, but what has that got it do with anything? Why are you here?"

"We've been assigned to your case."

"What case? What are you talking about?"

"Twelve years ago there was a woman who was holidaying in London with her child, while she was on a break from her job. While she was on holiday her child was taken away from her. And we have reason to believe that the people that took the child were in fact your parents."

"So that means... That I... No."

"Yes India, I'm afraid so. We need you to gather your things and come with us."

"No, I-I can't. You're lying. It can't be true. Mum and dad would never do anything like that."

"We're very sorry however it is the truth. Now please go and get your things."

"No you're wrong, you're lying!" I yell starting to panic. "Calm down Miss James."

"Please. They can't have, they wouldn't."

"Shh. Shh. Calm down. You need to talk to us for us to help you." The female officer says standing in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulders. I take a few deep breaths before regaining control over myself. "Okay now India, I need you to get your things together. Can you show me where your room is?" I nod and take a step back, gesture for her to follow me and head upstairs. Once we reach the top, I push open my bedroom door. I move to stand next to the bed and wait for her to say something.

"Do you have a suitcase?" I nod slowly. "It's on top of the wardrobe." I answer and she moves to lift it down, placing it on the bed shortly after. " I need to have a word with my co-worker downstairs. Are you okay to start getting ready?" I nod giving her a watery smile and she smiles back before turning and exiting the room. When she's gone, I open my suitcase and empty out the bags from my Dad's. I start by putting some of my favourite shoes in, followed by some clothes and pyjamas. I then throw in a bunch of underwear, bras and socks, a blanket from when I was little, a picture of me with my Mum and Dad and one of me and my boyfriend, Tom. My phone charger and my laptop along with some books and my iPod. I look around my room to see if there any more of my belongings to pack just now and as I turn to grab some more of my things, my phone buzzes. I reach for it and unlock it, Mum. Warning me not to eat the leftovers in the fridge because she wants them when she gets in. And I don't know how to reply, I mean do I tell her the police are taking me away or just leave her oblivious. I decide to leave it for now and text her later, I put it on silent and then place it face down on my bed. Just as I move to more clothes, there is a knock on the door and the female officer walks in smiling softly. "Are you almost ready?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"Good. What time does your mother usually return from work?"

"It ranges between half seven and eight."

"Well then we better get a move on, do you need a hand?"

"No thank you. I'm okay."

"Alright. Have you had any contact with either of your parents since we arrived?"

"My mum text me, but I didn't reply because I didn't know what to say." I reply sadly.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing really, she was just checking up on me like she does whenever she goes to work." I lie shrugging.

"I need you to reply like you usually would, like everything is fine. It's important that we get you out of here before she returns."

"Why? She would never do anything to hurt me."

"Maybe so. But that's not a risk we can take."

I nod once again and turn back to my suitcase. I start folding the clothes, placing them on top of my photos, then I turn and grab my overnight bag and put it on my bed next to the suitcase. "Where are we going?" I ask wondering what's going to happen. "Well until everything is sorted out, you will be staying in a hotel about forty-five minutes away that we often place children in."

"H-how long will I be there?"

"I'm not sure just now, it all depends on the way things go." I nod.

"What about the rest of my things?"

"We'll come back for them in a few days, so make sure to just bring essentials."

"Will everything fit in the car?"

"We came in a van because we knew you would need to bring a lot of your things."

"Oh, okay. I'm just going to get some stuff from the bathroom I won't be long." She then nods and I leave the room and go into the bathroom. I grab a toiletry bag, close the lid on the toilet and place it on top. I get my toothbrush, toothpaste, my shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, my make up and make up remover. Then once I have everything out the bathroom, I go into Mums room and take one of the tops she wears the most and spray some of her favourite perfume over it. Then I go back to my bedroom and put that stuff in the case, I also add my straighteners, hair dryer, hairbrush and other hair accessories along with some jewellery.

Fifteen minutes later and we are downstairs again waiting by the door. The two police officers are going back and forward to the car with our stuff, while I stand just inside the house. "Ready?" The male officer asks and I nod. We head up the path and over to the police car and he opens the door for me. "Wait." I jump back out of the car. "I need my headphones."

"Okay, where are they?" He sighs impatiently. "They're in my Mums car over there, I know where the keys are."

"Okay go on. Get the keys and then get them." I head back over to the house and go in before quickly returning with the keys. I go over to Mum's car to get my headphones coming back soon after re-locking the car. "I'll just put this last bag in and then you can get in." He says. I turn hearing someone calling my name. "Indie!" He yells running towards us. "Indie, what's going on?" He says when he reaches me.

"We need to go now." The male officer interrupts before I can answer so I turn to face him. "Please. Just give me five minutes. Please." I ask and he nods clearly annoyed. We move slightly away from the car to get some privacy before starting to speak. "Talk to me Ind." He says softly. "Why are the police here? Where are you going?"

"They're taking me away." I say finally letting out my tears and he pulls me into his arms. "What are you talking about? Taking you where?"

"I don't know exactly, I just know that we're going to stay at a hotel about three-quarters of an hour away."

"Why? When will you be back?"

"Mum and Dad they did something, something really bad Tom. I don't think they'll let me come back." I cry harder now realising there's a good chance I won't see him again for a while. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." He whispers into my hair. "You can't know that. Tom, I-"

"India, we need to go." One of the officers calls over, I turn and nod before looking back at Tom to find him staring down at me. "I need to go." I say barely above a whisper.

I kiss his cheek and then pull away, I stay put for another minute while he hugs me again. He kisses my forehead and whispers goodbye again, then I turn away and start heading over to the van. "Ready?" The female officer asks and I nod. "Wait!" I hear Tom shout as he runs over to us. I spin round to face him and he grips my free hand. "Let me come with you." I stand there shocked not knowing what to say. "Excuse me sir but India is leaving now." I hear one of the officers say and I snap out of my daze. "No, please. Let him come too, please." I beg. "I'm sorry India but your friend here is in no way related to the situation and we can't just take him. I'm sure he has parents here that will not want him to go."

"My parents couldn't care less quite frankly. I was sixteen four months ago and applied for emancipation as soon as I could. They didn't even put up a fight, they were happy to see me go. So they're really not an issue." He adds.

"If he can't come then I'm not coming either. Please let him."

The female officer sighs before saying. "Fine. Okay. But we need to go now, your Mum will be back soon."

"Great." I smile victoriously, "Then we can go." I walk over to the back door of the van, before climbing into the middle of the back seat, since there is a bag on one of the seats, soon followed by Tom. Once my belt's on I lean my head against Tom's chest and he puts his arm around my shoulders. "Don't you need any stuff?" I whisper softly.

"It doesn't matter I can always buy some stuff and come back for more in a few days or something." He shrugs and I nod trying to stifle a yawn, which I fail at because he notices and pulls me closer to him. "Sleep Indie, I've got you. I'll wake you if anyone needs you." I nod and close my eyes allowing the darkness to claim me.

"Indie... Indie." I wake to Tom shaking me lightly and calling my name, I sit up slightly and see that we're parked outside a hotel. "We're here, we need to get out now."

"Where did the police go?"

"They're taking the last of the stuff in, they told me to wake you." I nod and Tom gets out of the van and waits for me to get out. He then wraps his arm around my shoulders, steering me inside. Once we are inside we are lead up to our room on the third floor. When we get inside I move over to the sofa on the other side of the room where Tom and the police officers are sitting. I sit down next to Tom and take a deep breath. "What happens now?" I ask tiredly.

"Well, DI Simons is going back to the station, and I will be in room 109 across the hall." The female officer answers. "You guys get some sleep and then we will talk again in the morning." She finishes as her and DI Simons stand and leave the room. "Have you eaten yet Ind?" Tom asks looking at me. "I was going to, then the police came so I didn't get the chance. But I'm not really hungry anymore."

"You should eat something though."

"Please Tom, not now."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go down to reception, I need something to drink ."

"I'll come with you, I'm wanted to buy something to drink for later anyways." I nod standing up again.

A few minutes later and we are downstairs heading over to the main desk, and there is a woman arguing with a receptionist. "I need to see her, you can't stop me!" She yells. "I'm sorry Miss but you can't, that information is private." The receptionist replies calmly. As we get closer, the woman's face comes into view. "Oh my god Tom! That's Jennifer Morrison! She's amazing!" I exclaim loud enough for the woman to turn around to face us, she smiles briefly before turning back to the receptionist and lowering her voice slightly. After a few minutes, she moves away to make a call and we step forward to ask about finding a vending machine or something. They tell us where the closest one is, and I head over to some chairs to wait for Tom to come back from a vending machine with some drinks. Though when he comes back, he doesn't have any drinks and he's not alone. There standing next to him is Jennifer Morrison and I am left speechless, frozen in my seat. I stand slowly opening and closing my mouth a few times. "H-hi, y-you're J-Jennifer Morrison." I stumble.

"Yeah. I am." She chuckles. "Your boyfriend here told me you're a fan of mine." She says and I nod vigorously. "Yes of course, you're amazing." She laughs again, oh my god, I'm in heaven. This is amazing. "Okay so we know who I am, but what are your names?"

"Oh right, sorry. This is Tom and I'm Indie." I say and she looks conflicted for a minute, but just as she opens her mouth to speak, another voice interrupts. "India, you need to go back upstairs, you're supposed to be in your room. Tom. Will you take them back upstairs please?" It's the female officer, she's now standing beside me trying to usher me back upstairs. "Wait. Just give me a minute, please." I answer.

"No, you need to go now. Go on."

"You don't understand! This is Jennifer Morrison! She's my favourite actress; I had a poster of her in my bedroom back at home. Please!" I beg. "You've already made me leave my Mum and Dad, please just let me speak to her."

"India. You know why we brought you here; your parents are bad people. They're not even your biological parents; it wasn't safe to leave you there. I'm sure you'll see Miss Morrison another time, upstairs now." She replies calmly.

"You can't know that, it's impossible to know that. I'm fourteen, I can't afford to go to the meet and greet things." I say desperately, the officer turns to face Jennifer and holds a hand up to me to stop me from speaking. "Miss Morrison, will you please tell India that you will be around the hotel for a few more days." She says and Jennifer turns to me.

"It's true, I will be here for a while, I don't know how long it will be. Can I talk to you for a minute, um..." She says gesturing at the officer to tell her, her name. "DI Matthews."

"Right. Well can we talk over there please." She says and DI Matthews follows her over to the other side of the reception.

**Jennifer's P.O.V**

"How can I help you." DI Matthews asks once we are across the room from the kids I just met. "That girl over there..." I trail off unsure of how to finish my sentence. "India?" She replies and I nod. "Why is she here? She said something about you taking her away from her parents, what did she mean? Who is she?"

"I'm assuming you already know the answer to that, who she is I mean."

I look at her confused. "I know who you are Miss Morrison, and why you're at this hotel right now. I am aware of the situation with your daughter and I am also one of the officers working on her case."

"Is she..."

"Yes. India is your daughter."

"Then why can't she speak to me? Why does she have to go upstairs?"

"Before India can find out who you are, we need to thoroughly assess the situation. Think about it, if you had just found out that the people you thought were your parents your whole life, had taken you from your real family and on top of that, you were being taken away from your home, your school, your friends, all the people you love... India needs eased in to this."

"So when will she find out then?"

"We will most likely gradually tell her little things until she knows everything, but until then she will be staying here."

"Can I still see her?"

"In a few days maybe, but at the minute, it's probably best if you keep your distance..."

"But..."

"Miss Morrison, you need to understand that we are talking about a living, breathing fourteen year old girl. A girl that up until about an hour ago, thought she knew who her parents are. You just need to be patient. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I answer sadly.

"Good. Now, I suggest you get some rest yourself, I need to make sure that India is in her room."

"Can I at least walk up there with you guys, just this once."

"Fine, let's go." We turn and head back over to where Indie was waiting to find the boy she was with, Tom I think was his name. "Tom, where's India?" DI Matthews asks once we get to him. "She went to get something to drink. She won't be long." He answers putting his hands in his pockets. "How old are you then?"

"Sixteen." Just then Indie comes back holding two bottles of Dr. Pepper, two bottles of diet coke and two bottles of water. "Here, let me help you." I say taking three of the bottles from her. She smiles up at me with a shy thank you. "Right let's go." DI Matthews says ushering the kids towards the elevator. Once we get upstairs, I realise that I'm actually staying in the room to the left of Indie's. Tom unlocks the door of their room and takes the drinks off me and Indie and puts them on top of a desk. He removes his jacket and puts it on the back of a chair. "Thanks for talking to me, and um, helping me carry the bottles. I'm sorry for taking up your time, I know you probably had better things to do." Indie says shyly and I smile at her. "Really, it's no trouble. I enjoyed talking to you. What makes you think I had better things to do?"

"Well maybe not better, other. Which was probably still better." She answers.

"What?"

"You looked busy before... downstairs I mean." I look at her puzzled and she comes towards me and whispers in my ear. "When you were shouting at that man at reception." My mind flooded with the realisation of the fact that she had heard me yelling. "Oh, right. I'm sorry you heard that."

"It's fine, it's not like it's any of my business anyway. But for the record, whoever the "she" is that you wanted to see, I'm sure you'll see her soon. I mean who wouldn't want to talk to you or spend time with you? You're so cool." She says out loud this time and without even thinking about it I move forward and pull her into my arms, embracing her in a hug. She stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to do and it breaks my heart. It shouldn't be like this, she's my daughter not some complete stranger. She pulls away and I turn my head away to wipe my tears away so she doesn't see. She turns to DI Matthews. "Is there a DVD player in there?" She asks and the officer replies with a nod. She then turns to me hesitantly. "It's okay, go." I say and she nods. "Goodnight Indie."

"Uh, yeah, um goodnight." She replies before turning to Tom, who goes in the room puts a DVD in the player and goes to sit on the bed. "Wait, you're staying in the same room?" I ask thinking about the fact that she is fourteen. "Yeah, why?" She answers defensively. "No reason, um, I'll let you go now." I say and I turn and head to my room next door, practically slamming it behind me. Once inside, I break down. So I fling myself down on the bed and pull one of Indie's teddies from before she was taken, to my chest and just cry.


	2. I'm Your Mom

Indie's P.O.V

I stare in shock as Jennifer turns and pretty much runs into her room slamming the door behind her. I turn to DI Matthews and she just shrugs her shoulders. "Is she okay?" I ask.

"I'm sure she's fine India, go on, into your room. I'll see you in the morning." I nod and head into my room, closing the door behind me. A few minutes later when I'm sure DI Matthews is in her own room, I tell Tom I'll be back soon and head out the door. I go straight to Jennifer's door and knock softly on it but no one answers. I knock slightly louder and call out her name, but not loud enough for the officer residing across the hall to hear. This time the door opens fairly quickly and when she sees it's me, she smiles sadly probably trying to cover up the fact she's been crying, though I can tell because her eyes are red and puffy already. "Hey, um is everything okay?" She asks me. "Yeah I just wanted to see if you were okay, I'm not sure what I did but I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Kid, you didn't do anything. I'm just being stupid, I'm fine I promise." She answers. "Oh, okay then, well I'm sorry for bothering you." I say turning away. "Indie," I hear her say and I turn back so I'm facing her again. "Yeah?"

"You're not bothering me. Really, I enjoyed talking to you."

"You did?"

"Of course, maybe if you're not busy, you could join me for a drink sometime, when that officers not around ... When I say drink, I mean like juice or hot cocoa though."

"Y-you want to get a drink with m-me? But I'm just a random stranger that you just met, I'm sure there are a lot of other people you would rather spend time with."

"Honestly, I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to would I?"

I take another step back. "Okay."

"I know you don't believe me you know." She says with a slight grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't believe I actually want to spend time with you, but I do." She replies and I look at her hesitantly. "Here," She continues removing the chain from around her neck. "Why don't you look after this for me for a while yeah?" She walks over to me and turns me slowly, she lifts my hair and fixes the necklace around my neck. "There. This is one of my most valued possessions, I never take it off, I always have it with me. So now you know I won't leave Leeds without it and to get it back, I would have to see you again. Which I would really like to do okay?" She finishes as I turn around to face her again. She looks at me the same way Mum always does, always did I guess now, and it makes me think of what DI Matthews said to me earlier. _"India. You know why we brought you here; your parents are bad people. They're not even your biological parents; it wasn't safe to leave you there."_

I feel the tears as they begin to roll down my cheeks. "Hey, hey, what's up? Did I say something wrong?" She says, concern now filling her eyes and I shake my head. "I-it's n-nothing, I-I-I'm j-just b-being s-stupid." I stutter and before I get the chance to turn and run back to my room, she pulls me into her arms once again and this time I hug her back. By this point I'm full on sobbing into her chest while she whispers into my hair. "Hey, it's okay, there we go, just let it all out." She repeats soothingly. Without loosening her hold, she manages to get me into her room and sitting on the bed. Which puts me at an awkward angle but she pulls me into her lap so I'm now crying into her shoulder. After a while my sobs begin to subside as I feel myself getting tired. I know I should get up and go back to my own room, but I don't want to. It feels so normal here with Jennifer. So after a few more minutes, I let sleep claim me.

Jennifer's P.O.V

After a while, Indie's sobs fade into soft cries and I can feel her getting heavier as her breathing evens out. I know what DI Matthews said, but this is my daughter, the daughter that was taken from me twelve years ago and that I thought I'd never see again. So I stand and carefully place her on the right hand-side of the bed, removing her shoes and jacket before I take her phone out of her pocket, find Tom in the contacts and text him saying 'Hey, it's Jennifer from the room next door, just letting you know that Indie's with me. She fell asleep but I'll bring her through when she wakes up.' Barely even a minute later and the phone buzzes showing he's already replied. I open the message and it reads 'Thanks for letting me know, are you sure you don't want me to come get her?'

I send another message telling him it's fine before covering her over with the duvet and pressing my lips lightly to her forehead. Changing into my pajamas and lying on the other side of the bed I lie facing her, taking in every detail of her face. Her golden blonde hair coming loose from the scrunchy holding it back. I brush back a loose bang with my fingers and soon after I fall asleep.

A couple of hours later, I wake to the sound of soft crying. So I open my eyes and turn to face Indie again, I must have turned over while I was asleep. It's dark but I can still make out the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Indie?" I whisper. Nothing. "Indie?" I call a bit louder, still nothing. Then I realise she's crying in her sleep, I move closer to her and wrap my arms around her. She buries her head in my chest and cuddles into me. "Mummy." She whimpers. A few tears slide down my cheeks at this, I should be the one she calls her Mommy and seeks comfort from. Not one of the people who abducted her, someone who lied to her, her whole life. I raise an arm away from her and wipe away my tears, she whimpers at the loss of contact so I quickly wrap it around her again. After a few more minutes, her crying stops and she's sleeping soundly again. I wait a bit longer to make sure she's okay and while I'm watching her, rather than letting myself think about when I lost her. I think about how right now, I get to hold her again like I did when she was little, I know she's not aware of it, but I have her. Shortly after this, I fall asleep with her in my arms.

Indie's P.O.V

I wake up feeling warm and cosy, so instead of opening my eyes, I try to go back to sleep. As I allow myself to sink back into the mattress, I realise I'm lying on something kind of hard. Assuming it's probably Tom's arm, I ignore it. Hang on, what happened last night. I try to think about the previous nights events.

They took me from Mum. My breath catches at that, I force myself to think past that. We came to the hotel, we went to get something to drink from a vending machine, we met Jennifer Morrison, we... Woah wait a minute. I met Jennifer Morrison. The Jennifer Morrison. Famous actress Jennifer Morrison. Oh my god! I was crying to her, actually it was more like sobbing. I must have looked a complete and utter mess.

I shoot up in the bed and the person next to me follows immediately. "Hey, are you okay?" She asks concern evident in her voice. I shake my head and jump out of the bed. I look around and spot my jacket, shoes and phone. While I'm pulling on my jacket, Jennifer also gets out of the bed and moves to stand next to me. "What's wrong?" She asks looking at me sadly. I grab my phone and put it in my pocket before sitting on the side of the bed, putting my shoes on and starting to tie the laces. She crouches in front of me and takes my hands in hers, stopping me from tying my other show lace. "What's wrong?" She repeats, but I don't answer her or even look at her. "Indie?... Come on, talk to me." I slowly look at her and the concern on her face is as clear as it was when I first woke her. "I'm sorry." I finally answer looking back down at the floor. "What for?"

"Crying, taking up more of your time, falling asleep in here last night. I shouldn't have intruded like that."

"Hey, Indie, look at me." I raise my head so I'm now looking at her again. "You don't ever need to be sorry for crying. I've already told you, if I didn't want to spend time with you, then I wouldn't. Besides if I hadn't wanted you in here, then I could have easily carried you back through to your own room after you fell asleep rather than letting Tom know you were in here and telling him I would take you back through when you woke up. And you most definitely are not intruding. Understand?"

"Okay, I understand."

"Good. Now I have to head out for a few hours, so how about you go get some breakfast with Tom huh?"

"Okay, are you... Are you definitely coming back?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hey, do you remember what I told you yesterday?" She asks me and I shake my head. "I gave you my necklace to look after and I told you that as long as you have that necklace, I won't be going anywhere. Remember?"

"Yeah." I answer, subconsciously reaching for the necklace checking it's still there. She notices and smiles at me before standing up. "Right, you tie your other lace, while I get dressed."

"Okay do you have a hairbrush I can borrow?"

"Of course," she moves over to a desk on the other side of the room and then comes back to me. "Here you go." She says passing her hairbrush.

"Thank you Miss Morrison."

"What?"

"I said thank you Miss Morrison."

"Oh, um, just call me Jennifer or Jen. There's really no need to call me by my surname, I mean I don't call you by yours I just call you 'Indie' which I know isn't even your full first name... What is your surname by the way? Just out of interest." She says going into the bathroom with a set of clothes. "My surname?" I ask starting to brush through my hair.

"Mhmm."

"Oh, it, um, it doesn't matter. I'm not really sure just now." I answer trying not to think too much about Mum and Dad. She comes out of the bathroom and grabs some shoes. "Yeah? Why's that then?"

"I... My... Um... No reason."

"If you say so." She replies in a disbelieving tone. "Right let's go." She stands from her seat and grabs her handbag before walking over to me and placing an arm around my shoulders. I tense up momentarily at the contact but I quickly relax. We head out the door and she waits with me outside my room for Tom to open the door. When he does, he smiles at me and opens the door wider, for us to come in. She sees the time as the clock in our room comes into view and a look of realisation clouds her face. "Shi- I mean, shoot! I need to go, I'm gonna be sooo late. I'll see you guys later." She says before rushing off, Tom looks at me questioningly and I shrug before heading into the room, then getting a clean set of clothes out of my suitcase. "Tom, can you... Um, can you turn around please?" I ask with a slight blush. "Yeah, of course, but I don't see why." He replies turning to face the closed door. "What do you mean?" I frown, pulling off my top. "Well it wouldn't be the first time I've seen you without your clothes on." He answers as I put a new top on and take off my pants. "Yeah but that was different." I say, quickly changing my underwear. "How?"

"It just was okay." I say starting to get annoyed, I pull some skinny jeans on and grab some trainer socks. "You can turn around now." I sigh as he turns and walks towards me, where I'm sitting on the edge of the bed putting my socks on. "I don't see what's changed between then and now." He says sitting beside me. I put my boots on and just as I'm about to reply, I decide I can't be bothered with arguing right now. I grab my handbag and a room key and walk out the door, leaving Tom behind sitting on the bed. I close the door on my way out and head towards the elevator. Once downstairs, I make my way out of the hotel and on to the pavement outside. I turn left and heading towards the shops in search of something to eat. About fifteen minutes later, I see a small café across the road that looks quite cool, so I cross the road and head inside. It's American themed with booths and everything, it's looks like something you'd see on the telly. I'm broken from my thoughts by a blonde haired waitress when she practically jumps out at me. "Hey, take a seat wherever you like and I'll be right over to take your order." She says enthusiastically and I can't help but smile. Her happiness must be catching. "Okay thank you." I say and head over to a booth at the back of the café/diner, sitting down close to the wall. About a minute later, the blonde waitress comes over still smiling. "Hey I'm April, what can I get you?" She asks in an American accent, pulling out her notepad. "Um, can I just have a coffee and some pancakes please?." I reply and she nods putting her notepad away. "Okay that will be right out." She says, almost skipping away. A few minutes later she brings my order over to the table and then leaves again. "Hey can we join you?" I look up and see that Jennifer and... "Oh my god! Your Colin O'Donoghue!" I squeal, staring wide eyed and open mouthed. He laughs and so does Jennifer. "That I am lass." He says putting on his British accent.

"So can we join you?" Jennifer asks again. "Yeah, sure. Of course." I say and they sit down opposite me. "Hey, I'm April! What can I get you guys?" The cheerful waitress asks coming over again. "A coffee and a hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon please." Colin says now using his normal Irish accent. "Sure anything else?" Just as Colin starts to shake his head, Jennifer puts her hand on his arm stopping him. "Can I get a doughnut too please?" She asks with a smile of her own. "Yeah, I'll be right back with your order." April says before rushing off again. "So, Indie, how come you're not with Tom?" Jennifer asks.

"Oh, yeah, Tom." I sigh sadly. "No reason, I don't wanna talk about it." I finish, looking down. "Okay then, um... Where's that police officer? She would barely let you out of her sight yesterday." She says changing the subject and I smile at her gratefully. "I-I didn't actually tell her I was leaving the hotel, I had an argument with Tom so I grabbed some money and walked out. I'm glad it's pretty warm today because I left too quickly to get a jacket." She smiles sympathetically at me before April returns with their order. "Here you go. Can I get any of you anything else?" She asks placing the drinks down on the table alongside Jennifer's doughnut. "Indie?"

"Oh, can I have a couple of napkins please?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back." She is back within a few seconds and then leaves again soon after. " I'll be right back." I say standing up with my bag in one hand and head to the bathroom. When I come back, I move back to the booth and sit down. "Hey." I say sitting down again, Jennifer looks up and smiles happily at me. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hey can I get you guys anything else?" April smiles when she reaches our table. Jennifer looks at Colin before answering. "We're good, Indie?" She asks looking back at me. "Um no, I'm good thanks."

"Okay would you like the bill then?"

"Please." Colin smiles.

"Okay, I'll be right back." April says still smiling as she collects the plates and glasses on the table and takes them away. And just like she said, she comes right back placing the bill on the table. "Thanks." Colin says and she leaves again. I grab my purse from my bag and then take the bill off the table, I quickly add up the total cost of what I ordered before placing it on the table. I then open my purse and pull out a five pound note and place it beside the bill. I put my purse back in my bag and then look up at Jennifer and Colin who are looking at me confused. "What's wrong?" I ask now confused myself. "What's that for?" Jen asks.

"The food that I ordered." I say showing it was pretty obvious. "We'll get that." Colin says passing me back my money. "No really you don't need to do that." I say taking the money only to put it back on the table. "Stubborn huh?" He chuckles and picks up the bill before standing and taking it to the counter to pay. I stare at him slightly shocked and Jennifer also laughs. "He wouldn't have let you pay even if you'd taken the money to the counter yourself." "Yeah but..." I trail off unsure of how to continue. "Do you have a pen?" I ask deciding to use a different method to get him the money. "Sure... Here you go." She says slightly puzzled. "Thanks." I take a clean napkin off the table and cover it from her view. I write

'Not stubborn...

Just... Persistent.

Indie. ;)'

I then put it on the seat beside me, give Jennifer her pen back and wait to make my move. He comes back over and smirks at me with a wink as he sits down beside Jennifer who raises her eyebrows at me. I smile innocently at her and she rolls her eyes. Looking up, I see that it's now raining and I sigh. Just my luck. Jennifer and Colin pull their jackets on and stand up at the same time as me, we make our way to the door and open it. Seeing the force of the rain I regret only wearing a vest and not grabbing my jacket on the way out of the hotel. I step outside and start heading down the path to the right. "Indie!" Jennifer calls running down the same path and putting her hand on my arm. "Hey where are you going? The hotel's the other way." I turn to face her. "I'm not going back to the hotel yet, I'm just gonna look around the rest of the shops."

Jennifer's P.O.V

"Are you crazy? This rain is insane, and you don't have a jacket. You're only wearing a tank top!"

"I'm fine, I'll be inside."

"You won't. You can't stay here in this rain. I won't let you."

"You won't let me? You can't stop me."

"Indie, come on."

"You're not the boss of me, I barely know you!"

"Now. Turn around and go back to the hotel."

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"I'm your M..."

"What? You're my what?"

"Nothing, just please come back to the hotel."

"No, you were obviously going to say something. Just tell me, you're my what? I've never met you before."

"I said it doesn't matter, what matters is that you're going to make yourself ill standing out here."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me! You're my what?"

"I'm your Mom okay! I'm your Mom." I say defeated. She stares at me in shock, her black tank top clinging to her body and her hair drenched. "What?"

"I'm your Mom."

"We're attracting a crowd guys, may I suggest we take this to a more private venue? Perhaps somewhere warm and dry?" Colin says placing a hand on Indie's shoulder and my back. She shrugs him off before turning and running off. "Indie! Indie wait!" I yell going to run after her. "Jen, go get the car. I'll meet you at the hotel, I'll bring her back. I promise. I'll bring our little girl back." He says, passing me the car keys and kissing my forehead quickly. He then takes off in a sprint after Indie. I want to follow but I know Colin will find her. I turn and head back to the car as if I'm on autopilot. It takes twice the amount of time it should take to get back to the hotel and when I do, I walk straight into Tom as I go through the main entrance. "Sorry." I mumble going to walk past him. "Hey have you seen Indie?" He asks moving in front of me so he's blocking my path. "She'll be back soon." I say before walking off. If I can't help find her, I can at least get some towels and a hot drink ready for when she gets back.


	3. Closer

**Colin's P.O.V**

It's fairly difficult to catch up to her considering she's just a kid, although I do eventually catch her. I put my hands on her shoulders and she tries to escape my hold, but I don't let go. "Please," she says quietly, I can see the tears in her eyes threatening to spill out. "Please just let me go."

"Come back to the hotel, we can talk about this all properly." I reply calmly. "Can't you see I don't want to talk?" She asks getting louder, tears now flowing freely. "Please just come back to the hotel at least, you're going to get sick."

"I'm fine. I don't need to go back yet."

"You're shivering love." I point out.

"I'm not. I told you, I'm fine."

"If not for me, come back for yourself. Surely you don't want to end up ill, now, do you?."

"But..." She trails off. "I'm so confused." She shakes not only from the cold, but from her cries as well. I pull her to me and at first she tries to fight me and pull away, then she gives in and let's me hug her. She cries into my chest and I tighten my grip on her. I feel her legs starting to give way and she gets heavy. I look down at her and see she's passed out. So I scoop her up and so I'm carrying her and set off back to the hotel as quickly as I can.

When I reach the hotel, I go inside and pull my phone out, just managing since I am still holding a now sleeping Indie. I call Jennifer and she tells my she's on the second floor and that she'll meet me by the elevator when we get there. I make my way to the elevator and wait for it to reach the second floor. The doors open and Jennifer practically jumps on me when I get into the hallway. "What happened? Is she okay? What's wrong with her?"

"Let's get her in the room yeah?"

"Yeah but what's wrong with her Colin?"

"It's fine, she's asleep." I re-adjust Indie and Jen takes her bag from me before she leads me into her hotel room. "You'll have to wake her Colin, she can't stay in those clothes. Can I use one of your t-shirts?"

"Yeah of course, in my case. Grab one while I wake her okay?" She nods and I grab a couple of towels of the chair beside me. I put one over the sofa and set her down on it before wrapping another one around her. "Indie... Indie wake up."

"Five more minutes." She mumbles.

"Come on Indie, you can go back to sleep when you're in some dry clothes." She opens her eyes just as Jen comes back carrying a change of clothes. She comes over to us and holds the clothes out to Indie. "What's going on? How did I get here?" Indie asks quickly standing. "You passed out, so I brought you back here, you came to on the way and then you fell asleep." She rushes over to the other side of the room, heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Jen asks moving in front of Indie. "Back to my room," she says and then turns to me. "Look, I appreciate you bringing us back here but right now I want to go to my room and have a shower. If you don't mind?" She adds the last bit sarcastically. She looks back at Jen expectedly, waiting for her to move out of the way. "Excuse me." She says and Jen shoots a helpless look in my direction before looking back at her. "I think we need to talk actually Indie." I say moving over to them. "I, er, I, um, I... I have to um... Go find Tom." She stumbles. Jen sighs before crossing her arms. "I'm sure Tom can wait."

"N-no, I need to apologise for walking out."

"Okay well after that then?"

"Yeah um maybe later... Can I go then?"

"Yeah, you could meet us for lunch around one? You know, if you want?" Jen says hopefully as she moves out of the way, Indie moves forward straight away and steps into the hallway. "Actually, I really have to... Sort through some things. So I'll... Yeah bye." And then she's gone. "Well that went well." Jen comments sarcastically. I walk over to her and pull her to me. "It's going to be okay Jen, she'll have to talk to us sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner." She mumbles into my chest.

* * *

**Indie's P.O.V**

After leaving Jennifer and Colin, I go back to my own room. It's then that I realise just how cold I am. So I grab some dry clothes and going to take a quick shower.

Once I'm in dry clothes, I go back into the main part of the room to see Tom sitting on the bed facing the bathroom door. "Hey, we need to talk." He starts and I inwardly groan. Why does nobody get that maybe I don't want to talk? "Sure, what about?" I say distracting myself by grabbing my make up bag and sitting on a chair by a mirror on the wall, facing away from him. "I think I'm going to go home for a couple of days, give you some time to yourself. To, you know, think, about everything that's going on at the minute." He says looking at me. I keep my gaze steady on the palette of eye shadows in my hand. "It's fine if you don't want to be here Tom, you just have to say."

"It's not that I don't want to be here Indie, I do. But I think it would be better for both of us if we took a few days to think."

"I get it, and actually I feel the same way, I think it's for the best."

"Woah, we're not breaking up are we because that's not what I meant. I was just gonna get some of my stuff and come back like Monday."

"We're not breaking up Tom. I just agree that we need some time to think. When are you planning on leaving?"

"Well I wanted to see you and talk for a bit. Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course."

"So I saw that woman earlier."

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah she seemed kind of... Dazed. I mean she walked straight into me, it was like she never even saw me and then she was just sort of zoned out. I asked her if she'd seen you and she just said you'd be back soon before walking past me."

"I saw her in a cafe and let's just say we didn't exactly have a pleasant goodbye."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me she's my Mum."

"And?"

"And I ran away."

"Why?"

"Because it just got too much, we were arguing and she just blurted it out."

"Why we're you arguing?"

"Because I didn't want to come back to the hotel and she was trying to make me because I was only wearing a vest. But I would have been fine."

"So you were arguing because you were being stubborn?"

"I wasn't, I just don't like being told what to do."

"I know. I'm sorry about earlier by the way. I shouldn't have pushed it."

"It's okay, I'm over it."

"Even so, I shouldn't have said anything and I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Walking out in a strop like a three year old." He laughs and I smile.

"So what are you gonna do about Jennifer?"

"I don't know... She asked me to meet her for dinner to talk by the way."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I had to sort through some stuff. I think I finished with 'So I'll... Yeah, bye' and then I ran off. I don't know what to do."

"Well what do you want to do? Are you going to speak to her?"

"Maybe, but not yet. I do feel bad for leaving like that though, she looked so sad. I could tell that she wanted to keep me there, stop me from leaving but she was trying not to push me. What do you think I should do?"

"Well I kind of think you should talk to her, give her a chance you know. Did she tell you who your Dad is?"

"No, she didn't get the chance before I ran away from her... But I know. If you really think I should talk to her though, I will."

"I do."

"Well I will then, but not yet."

"Okay." I stand up, towel wrapped around my hair and get some clean socks before sitting on the bed next to him. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean into his side. Just as I'm about to talk to him, there's a knock at the door. So I stand and go to open it. "Hey, can I come in for a second?" Jennifer asks with a smile, I look back at Tom and he nods encouragingly. I step to the side and open the door wider. She comes inside and closes the door behind her. She then puts her hands in her back pockets before looking at me. "I know you said you were busy but I was wondering if instead of lunch we could have dinner tonight? Both of you I mean."

"I'm actually leaving soon so I can't. Maybe another time?" Tom says.

"Yeah sure. Indie?"

"Well um..."

"We'd just like to get to know you."

"We?"

"Um yeah, Colin and I."

"Oh..."

"Indie can I talk to you for a minute, in the bathroom?" Tom asks. "Uh yeah, I guess."

"We'll be right back." Tom says leading me into the bathroom.

"What's up?"

"I think you should go for your tea with Jennifer."

"But..."

"I know you don't think you're ready, but she's reaching out to you here. You need to give her a chance. It's up to you though, I guess I'll find out what you decided when I get back on Monday."

"Okay, come on then." He leans forward and kisses me softly. "I don't really feel comfortable kissing you in front of her."

"Why?"

"Because she's your Mum."

"Only biologically. Let's go back out there so you can grab your jacket." I then take his hand and lead him back into the main part of the room. Straight away I see Jennifer still standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey," Tom says drawing her attention. "Oh hey!" Jennifer says coming out of her thoughts. Tom comes closer to me and kisses my forehead. "Bye Indie."

"Bye Tom"

"Nice seeing you Miss Morrison."

"Please, call me Jennifer."

"Right sorry. Bye."

"Bye." She replies and then he's gone. She walks over to me and placing her hands in her back pockets again. "So, um..."

"I'll come with you for tea or dinner or whatever you call it in America."

"Tonight?" She clarifies.

"Yeah."

"Great, what time do you usually eat dinner?"

"Just whenever."

"Right so if I book somewhere for around six would that be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. I'll come back at like half five/quarter to six."

"Okay."

"I'll leave you to it then... Bye."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something, if you want to I mean?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I sit down next to Jennifer and lean back against the headboard.

* * *

**Jennifer's P.O.V**

After a while of watching the movie, Indie falls asleep half sitting up, so I position her more comfortably. She mumbles incoherently in her sleep and then turns onto her side facing me. I pull the blanket off the bottom of the bed and place it over her, tucking her in again for the first time in twelve years. I sigh and focus on the movie again.

An hour into the movie, Indie starts fidgeting in her sleep. I turn my head towards her to see if she's just waking up. A layer of sweat has formed on her face and her hair is plastered to her head. I pause the movie and go grab a small towel. I wet it and fold it even smaller before going back into the room. I sit on the bed and place it on her forehead in an attempt to cool her down a bit. She starts thrashing around in the bed. "No, no please… Please don't take me away… No, stop. You can't!" She says getting louder. I shake her slightly trying to wake her up. "No! Get off me! Please you can't take me away!" She yells still not waking up. "Indie! Indie, wake up, it's just a dream, nobody's taking you anywhere." I say as she bolts upright. I kneel beside her on the bed and put my arm around her shoulder. She leans into me and I hold my breath trying not to make her move again. "Hey, you're okay, do you want to talk about it?" I ask. She shakes her head and rests herself against my chest more. I wrap my arms around her and she starts to cry softly. After a few minutes, she sits up and wipes away her tears. "I'm sorry." She says giving me a watery smile. "What for?" I ask confused. "For being a mess again, I feel like all I do is cry in front of you." I sigh. "You are not a mess and I told you, you should never feel bad about crying. I don't care if you cry in front of me, it will never change my opinion of you."

"Yeah?" I nod. "What is your opinion of me then? N-not that I really care." She asks and I smirk. "From what I've seen of you? My opinion is that you are one of the most responsible people I have ever met because honestly, if I had just found out what you have, there is no way I would be able to cope as well as you are. Even if I did have people to talk to, I probably still wouldn't be able to manage. You are absolutely beautiful and I couldn't have imagined you any better. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your Mom either, it's the truth." I say and she looks down sadly, I sigh realising that I shouldn't have said that last bit. "Sorry, I..." I start but she jumps up and rushes to the bathroom. Seconds later I hear retching, so I also jump off the bed and run into the bathroom after her. I crouch down beside her and hold her hair back with one hand, while rubbing her back with the other. I pull the scrunchy from my own hair and quickly tie hers back. I stand and grab a glass provided by the hotel and fill it with water. Then I kneel next to her again and after a few more minutes she stops, so I pass her a cloth to wipe her face with before the glass of water. I put the toilet lid down and help her up so she is sitting on it, taking small sips of the water. I wait a couple of minutes before helping her stand and leading her back to the bed. I peel back the comforter, help her to lie down and cover her over. "You rest for a while okay?" I say brushing the hair out of her face. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She nods.

"I'll grab a trash can in case you're sick again and then I'll be right over there if you need me okay?" I say pointing to the couch across the room. She nods again and I go get the trash can from the bathroom and place it on the floor beside the bed. Just as I turn to head over to the couch, she grabs me by the arm. "Jennifer, can you... I mean... Could you maybe, um, stay with me? Like on the bed." I smile, she wants me near her. "Of course! I'll just grab that trash can." I say enthusiastically, practically bouncing into the bathroom and back with the trash can in my hand. I place it on the bedside cabinet on the opposite side of the bed to her and lie down next to her. She gradually shuffles closer until she is pressed up against my side, I move my arm so that it's under her neck and my hand is on her back. She raises her head slightly so it's resting on my shoulder, her arm draped across my stomach. She holds her breath making sure I'm not going to push her away and I move my free hand to hold her hand that's lying on my stomach. I stroke my thumb over the back of her hand and she relaxes into me. A few minutes later her breath evens out and I bend the arm under her neck and run my fingers through her hair. We lie there for a while before her hand slips from mine and she moves it up beside her face, making a fist. She looks so much younger when she's sleeping, so peaceful. This is what it should have been like, it shouldn't take her vomiting for her to want to be close to me. She mumbles something I don't catch and then cuddles closer to me. A knock at the door drags me from my thoughts, but before I can even attempt to move the door opens and DI Matthews walks in. She looks at me surprised and annoyed to see me here. I untangle myself from Indie and she moans at the loss of contact. "Hey." I say putting my hands in my back pockets for like the third time today. "What are you doing here Miss Morrison? We spoke about this, you agreed to keep your distance for now."

"I know I did but-" I'm cut off by Indie when she mumbles something else. "Can we move this outside please?" I ask and the officer nods. Once outside she looks at me awaiting an explanation. "Look I know I told you I'd stay away, but you didn't see her last night, she was in pieces."

"Miss James was absolutely fine last night."

"That was before you left. Afterwards she came to my room because she thought she'd upset me, I explained she wasn't the reason I was upset and we talked out here in the hallway for a while. She went quiet for a bit, then she just burst into tears and she ended up staying in my room with me."

"That still doesn't explain why you were in there just now."

"I um, I bumped into her out here and she had to run to her bathroom to throw up. She asked me to stay with her." I decide against mentioning the part where I told Indie I was her Mom, because I know it will just make DI Matthews more annoyed with me, not that I really care if she's angry at me. But I don't want her to upset Indie any more than she is. "Is that everything?" She asks and I nod. It's times like this I'm glad I'm an actress, because if I wasn't I'm sure it would be a hell of a lot harder to lie convincingly to a cop. "Can I go back in now?" I ask and she thinks for a minute. "Yes you may but tell her I am going back to the police station and another officer will be arriving this evening so I can help with her parents case."

"Okay." I say and she turns and heads downstairs in the elevator. I go into my own room to talk to Colin, and see him sitting on the couch watching TV. He looks up and smiles when he sees me, then stands before walking over to me. "Hey what's going on?" He asks resting his hand on my side. "Are you okay on your own for a bit longer?"

"Yeah of course, why?"

"Indie's asleep, she's not feeling so hot. Probably from being so wet and cold this morning."

"Well she was outside for quite a while, the walk back here from where she ran can't have helped."

"Yeah I know... Anyway I have to get back to her, I don't want her to wake up while I'm gone. She actually asked me to stay with her Colin, and not like just in the room, she wanted me to lie with her. So I did and she cuddled right into my side, she even had her arm across my stomach and her head on my shoulder. Just like used to when she was little."

"That's great Jen, see everything's going to be fine, she just needs time."

"I know, well I'm gonna go back now. I'll see you later, I love you."

"I love you too." He replies brushing his lips against mine. "Have you got any aspirin?" I ask and he nods grabbing his bag, he pulls a box out and hands it to me. I kiss him quickly and then turn and head back to Indie. When I'm back in her room I get the glass of water from the bathroom and take it to her bedside cabinet placing two aspirin tablets beside it for when she wakes up. Then I lie down beside her again and she shifts closer in her sleep, until she is back in the position she fell asleep in.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Indie starts to stir. We both sit up and I look at her, I can tell by her expression that she's trying not to throw up again. I grab the trash can and hold it out to her just as she leans forward to begin vomiting again. After a few more minutes, she stops and I pass her some tissue from the bedside cabinet next to me so she can wipe her mouth with it. "Can you get me some water please?" She asks sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. "I put some on the cabinet beside you, there's some aspirin too. I thought it might help."

"Thanks." She says turning and grabbing the glass and tablets before looking back to me. "Can you hold one of these while I take the other one please?" She says holding one of the tablets out to me. "Sure." I answer taking it from her. She puts it in her mouth and tries to swallow it, but ends up spitting it into the trash can she just threw up in. She turns to face me. "I can't swallow it, I'm sorry for wasting it. I didn't mean to." She explains sadly.

"Hey, it doesn't matter, it's only a tablet. Can you usually swallow them?" I ask and she nods. "Does your throat hurt Indie?" She nods again. "Anything else?"

"My head, it's really sore."

"Do you think you would be able to take a liquid medicine if I got you one?"

"Can I come?"

"Indie, you're ill. You can't go anywhere right now. I won't be long."

"I'm feeling better now actually, you don't have to go anymore."

"We both know you're not okay, there is no way I'm going to let you come." I say standing with the trash can and going to empty it. I go back into the main room and look over to the bed to see it empty. I instantly panic, as thoughts of a repeat of when she was two cloud my mind. I start to hyper-ventilate unable to move. "Jennifer? Jennifer what's wrong?" Hearing her voice, I start to calm down. I turn towards the sound and see her standing in a corner of the room pulling on her shoes. I rush over to her and pull her into my arms. "Um, are you okay?" She asks, I kiss her head repeatedly. "Jennifer?" I pull her tighter.

"I thought you were gone again."

"I was only over there."

"I didn't know that though, the last time I saw you, you were in bed. Which is where you still should be. Go on." I say releasing her. She crosses her arms and pouts. "Please let me come? Please Jennifer?"

"Why do you want to come?" I ask and she mumbles a reply. "What?"

"I don't want to be on my own okay, I want to stay with you!" I look at her shocked with my mouth open. "You you do?" She nods suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Well it makes me so happy that you want to be with me, but kid your ill, and I don't want you to get any worse."

"I just... I don't want to be alone right now. Not like the other times."

"What d'you mean?" I say leading her to the bed so we're sitting on the end of it. "Every other time I've been ill, Mum stayed away and I looked after myself. I can't remember her ever staying with me like you did or rubbing my back when I was sick like you did. She just leaves me to it like she doesn't even care. She's fine whenever we're with other people, but when she talks to me she just acts like she wants me to go away. It was okay when I was little and Mum and Dad were still together, they split up when I was like four. I cried my eyes out for weeks, my Dad was always nicer to me. Until he got a new girlfriend Steph, then everything changed. He started getting angry really easily, but I can't tell Mum because he told me not to, he said I can't tell anyone. He didn't do it as much when he first married Steph. It was great, I thought he had changed again but I was sooo wrong." She says leaning into my side, I wrap my arms round her and press my lips to her head. "What did he do Indie?"

"I can't tell you, he said if I did he'd make sure I' regret it."

"Please Indie, I need you to tell me exactly what he does, it's really important."

"You won't leave me?"

"I won't leave you Indie, I could never leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"He, he hits me sometimes. Never where anyone can see, just my stomach and sometimes my legs. He only does it to my legs if it's before or after summer so no-one will see if I want to wear shorts... But it's only sometimes and he doesn't mean it, he always says sorry. He just loses his temper easily."

"When's the last time he hit you?" I ask and she looks down. "Indie." I say in a warning tone daring her to lie to me. "Last Thursday, he wasn't there this Thursday, I stayed with Steph and he went to Scotland with some of his friends."

"Where? Where did he hit you I mean?"

"Just my stomach..."

"But he said he was sorry, he didn't mean it I'm sure he didn't and the bruises are already fading, they'll be gone soon." She adds quickly.

"Can, can I see?" I ask pointing to her stomach.

"There's really no need you can barely see them."

"Well if you can barely see them then I'm sure it won't make a difference if I look."

"But... I... There's... Fine." She pulls up her top and I gasp. Her stomach is covered with dark purple bruises. "I thought you said they were fading."

"I just didn't want you to see. They're not usually like this, he was just a bit too rough this time. He'd been drinking again."

"Can I touch them?" I ask and she nods. I reach out and my fingers barely brush it before she winces and pulls back slightly. "How did you manage to run like you did earlier?"

"You get used to it after a while, it's not usually this bad though."

"I've changed my mind. You can go to the store with me."

"I can?"

"Yeah, I just need to let Colin know. Grab your jacket while I go next door okay." I say leaving the room and going back to Colin. "Hey, can I talk to you again Colin?" I ask. He nods and walks over to me. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Jen, it's only a bug. It'll pass."

"That's not why, we were talking and she told me that her 'Dad' hits her. She showed me her stomach, it's dark purple Colin. She winced when I skimmed my hand over it."

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him! Nobody does that to my daughter and gets away with it." He grabs his jacket and keys ready to leave but I place my hand on his chest stopping him. "Colin you can't, I want that too, really I do. I'm so pissed that he did that to her but we need to stay calm for Indie, I'm pretty sure she doesn't need us like that right now. And I need you to stay here in case the cops come back while we're there."

"There is no way I'm not coming to that hospital with you!"

"Fine, but she doesn't know we're going so you have to act normal."

He nods and we head back to Indie, me now carrying our jackets and the keys. We walk back through to Indie's room to hear her vomiting in the bathroom again. I throw the jackets and keys on to the bed and run into the bathroom. I kneel next to her and rub her back again. A few minutes later we leave the bathroom, with my arm around Indie leading her over to Colin. I lean her against Colin's side and he puts his arm under hers to hold her up. I pull my jacket on before switching places with Colin. He shrugs his own jacket on, then we leave the room.

We get down to the lobby fairly quickly, considering that most of Indie's weight is leaning on me since she is still weak from just vomiting for the third time today. When we get to the car, Colin helps Indie into the back, then we both get into the front, Colin in the drivers side. "Can you find directions on your phone Jen?"

"Yeah of course." I pull my phone from my pocket and quickly find a route from the hotel to the nearest hospital. "There's one a few minutes away. Turn left out of here, then your second right... First exit off this roundabout... Straight ahead and it's the first turn in on your left." He pulls into a park close to the entrance of the hospital and we get out of the car. This time I go to Indie and Colin waits to lock the car. I open the back door and see that she has fallen asleep again already, so gently, I wake her. "Indie, wake up. It's time to get out now." Her eyes flicker open a few times and then she sits up properly looking at me confused. "Why are we at the hospital?"

"We're getting that stomach checked out." I reply helping her out of the car. I get her onto the pavement and Colin locks the car. I start to lead her towards the hospital but she pulls back stopping me. "No we can't!"

"Indie we have to."

"No please, he said I couldn't tell anyone. What am I meant to say to them? That I fell over? 'Cause that's not exactly believable."

"You need to tell them the truth."

"What?"

"The truth."

"No I can't. I told you, my Dad. I can't. Jennifer please don't make me." I move closer to her and place my hands on her arms, then look her in the eyes. "Indie, your D- I will never. Never. Let that man hurt you again. You need to tell them the truth. After everything they did and then this on top of all that, there is no-one in their right mind that would let them near you or any other child." She still looks unsure. "Indie I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Just please, tell them the truth." I beg, she takes a deep breath before nodding slowly. "Okay."

"Let's go then." I say and I take her hand leading her inside, shortly followed by Colin.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we are sitting in the waiting room. Colin and I sitting with Indie waiting to be seen by a doctor. "India James?" Her head shoots up as she's called for and she looks at me scared. I look over at the doctor and nod to show we're coming before turning back to Indie. I crouch in front of her and hold her hands. "Everything's going to be fine, okay?" She nods then we both stand up and follow the doctor into a small room. There a two chairs next to a desk where the doctor sits down. "I'm Dr. Stevens. How can I help you today?" She asks as Indie sits in the seat closest to the desk and I sit next to her, Colin standing beside me. Indie looks at me and I take her hand. "There's some bruising on her stomach, I need you to check it over." I say squeezing her hand. "India can you take a seat on the examining table over there please." She stands and goes to sit on the table. "Would you step outside for a minute please?" Dr. Stevens asks me and Colin.

"Of course." I reply also standing and turning to leave the room with Colin , only to be stopped by Indie's suddenly panicked voice. "Wait!" I spin round to face her as she looks back at the doctor. "Can she stay please?" She asks urgently. The doctor sighs and nods motioning for me to stand on the other side of the bed, while she instructs Indie to lie down. Once there I take Indie's hand and give it a gentle squeeze. She is told to raise her top and when she does the doctor gasps and excuses herself to get a more specialised doctor. We are silent while we wait for the doctor to return, which happens after a few minutes. "Hello India, I'm Dr. Butterfield. I'm just going to take a little look at your stomach, could you raise your shirt please?" She nods and does as she's told. This doctor reacts calmly as she starts to apply slight pressure to Indie's stomach. She does this for a while before getting her to sit up and grabbing a stethoscope. She checks her breathing and then places it down again. "I'm going to get your ribs x-rayed, if you could follow me please."


	4. Sick

**Sorry it's been so long guys, here's chapter 4...**

* * *

"I have your results back and luckily your ribs are only fractured, not broken. I do have to ask how they came to be in the condition they are though." She takes a deep breath and I squeeze her hand. "My-my Dad. He hits me sometimes."

"When did he last hit you?"

"Last Thursday."

"Doctor, can I talk to you outside a minute please?"

"Of course, Miss James is it?"

"Morrison actually."

"Wait here India." Dr. Butterfield says before we stand and leave the room. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I just wanted to give you some more information about Indie."

"Very well then."

"The man she calls her father is being held in a police station a bit away from here, her real father is waiting in there with her. The thing is Indie was abducted when she was two, we just got her back, I need to be able to make sure she feels safe. She didn't want to come here because she was scared that if she told anyone, that man would get to her again. I need to know what happens next. I have to be able to tell her that no-one's going to hurt her again."

"First of all, can I ask how you know Miss James?"

"I'm her biological Mother, like I said she was abducted when she was two and I just got her back."

"Right well I will need to contact the police about the abuse she has been suffering."

"There is an officer I know is working on Indie's case, if you ask for DI Matthews then she should be in the best position to deal with it."

"Very well, is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me, there are a few things I need to do before you can leave." She says going back into the room where Indie and Colin are waiting and I follow.

* * *

We leave the hospital with some pain killers and bandages around Indie's stomach. I help her into the car again but as I go to close the door, she leans out and holds it open before vomiting on the road. "Colin can you pass me some tissues out of the glove box please?" I ask and I pass them to Indie as soon as I get them.

Once she's cleaned up I help her out of the car again, avoiding the sick. "Where are we going?" She asks as I walk her around to the other side of the car. "You're sitting in the front. It's supposed to help, I think... Something like that." I answer helping her into the passenger seat. "That's travel sickness, I don't get travel sick, not really."

"Well you're travelling and you're sick so you're almost travel sick." She smiles weakly at me. "Okay then."

I help her with her seat belt and close the car door. Then I move back to the other side of the car and once again avoid the vomit as I jump in. "Are we going back to the hotel now?" Indie asks turning in her seat to look at me. "We're stopping at a drug store to get some liquid medicine for you to take and then we're going back to the hotel."

"Okay." She says turning around again.

When we get to the drug store, Colin offers to go in while I keep an eye on Indie. I'm going to try to get some pictures of her later, then I can send them to Lana. She's been wanting to see what Indie looks like since I told her about her. Colin only takes a few minutes but instead of coming back with one bottle, he's holding a plastic bag that looks like it has quite a bit in. He opens the door and puts the bag on the floor next to Indie's feet, then he gets in, closes the door and sets off. "What did you buy Colin?" I ask.

"You'll see." And that's all I get until we get back to the hotel. When we stop, Colin tells me Indie's asleep and that he's just going to carry her in. I nod and we both get out, he grabs the bag from the drug store and then slowly lifts Indie from the car, while I lock the car and then we head inside. When we get up to our floor, we see a panicked looking male officer pacing the corridor and when he spots us he sighs in relief before practically running over to us. "Where have you been? We are to be informed when Miss James leaves the hotel."

"You want us to ask you before we can take our daughter out?"

"Sorry, your daughter?"

"Colin O'Donoghue, biological father. I would shake your hand but as you can see my hands are full." Colin introduces himself. "Ah yes, of course, and you are?" The officer gestures to me. "Jennifer-"

"You are the biological mother, is that correct?" He interrupts.

"Yes, now if you wouldn't mind, my daughter is ill and she needs to be in bed." I say motioning for him to move with my free hand. "Of course Mrs O'Donoghue." He says stepping out of the way. "It's Miss and my surname is Morrison." I say walking past him and unlocking mine and Colin's room. I go in and pull the comforter out of the way before going to sit on the couch. Colin comes in and lies Indie down on the bed, pulling the comforter over her. Colin comes over and sits next to me, he wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to his side. "What did you talk to the Doctor about before?" He asks kissing the top of my head. "I had to make sure she didn't get the wrong idea and report you instead of _him_."

"I'm so angry with that man for hurting our little girl, I have no idea how anyone could even imagine hurting a child, never mind actually doing it. You must have to have something wrong to be able to do that."

"Can we not talk about this right now, it just makes me really angry."

"Okay... Do you want to see what I bought?" He changes the subject and I nod, smiling gratefully. He grabs the bag from the drug store and sits it on the coffee table in front of us. First, he pulls out a bottle of medicine that is strawberry flavoured, then an orange flavoured one, a blackcurrant one, a cherry one, a grape one and a bar of chocolate. I laugh at the proud way he is looking at them and he turns to me questioningly. "Why did you buy so many bottles?" I say still laughing. "I didn't know which flavour she would like." He defends. "It's not funny."

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's not funny. So... What's the chocolate for?"

"Oh that's mine." He says grabbing it and opening it. "But you. don't even like caramel." I pout, he raises a square towards his mouth. "Colinnnn." I whine, moving onto his lap facing him. He moves it even closer to his mouth and I open my mouth to protest. But before I can say anything he moves the chocolate quickly in to my mouth and I smile at him happily. "I could never have eaten that love, it's bloody awful." He says in the same English accent he uses as the one and only Killian Jones. "It's not awful Colin, it's like heaven."

"Jen, you say that about loads of things."

"That's because I like loads of things, but that's not the point. The point is that caramel is in my top... like twenty or something."

"Twenty?"

"Like I said, I like lots of things." He leans forward and kisses me softly before pulling away. "You are utterly mad, but I love you anyway." He smiles, tucking my hair behind my ear. "And you're a sentimental moron." I smirk.

"But you love me for it, I think the words you're looking for are 'I love you too Colin', don't you think?" He grins at me and I kiss him back before pulling away and resting my forehead on his. "I love you too Colin."

"Much better." He says, kissing me again. The kiss deepens until we hear a cough and pull apart. "You're really doing that while I'm sleeping literally like two meters away?" Indie says with her arms crossed, after sitting up in the bed. I realise I'm still straddling Colin and quickly get up, moving to sit instead, on the bed beside Indie. "Sorry, how are you feeling?" I ask brushing the bangs from her face. She freezes at the contact but quickly relaxes into my touch. "I'm okay."

"Do you feel like you're going to vomit again?"

"Not right now."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Does your throat and your head still hurt?"

"No?"

"Indie."

"I'm fine."

"Indie." I turn to face Colin at the sound of laughter. "Frustrating, isn't it Morrison?"

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, that's exactly what you're like when you're ill."

"Am not."

"You so are."

"Whatever." I huff, turning back to Indie. "How do you really feel?"

"I guess, my throat hurts a little..."

"And your head?"

"That hurts too."

"A lot?" I ask and she shrugs. "On a scale of one-to-ten?"

"Two?"

"Honestly?"

"Six or seven." She admits looking down. "Then you need some of this medicine that your- that Colin got for you." I stand up and grab all of the bottles from the table. "Which flavour?"

"Can I have the grape one please?"

"Of course you can, you can have whichever one you want." I open the box containing the bottle of grape flavoured medicine and pull out the bottle and a syringe. She takes the required amount and hands back the syringe. "I have to go make a call, so ask Colin if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." I stand up and grab my laptop bag before going to the door. "Get some more sleep, it'll make you feel better." I say and then leave the room.

**Colin's P.O.V**

The door shuts and I look over to Indie, who is sitting up in the bed just staring into space. So I stand, move to sit on the bed beside her and place my hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" I ask and she nods. "Are you tired?" She shakes her head. "Well then I see no reason why we can't stick the TV on for a while, if you'd like?"

"But Jennifer said-"

"I know, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, I find watching something is much more enjoyable than trying to sleep when you're not tired. So what do you say? Fancy it?" I ask and she smiles widely as she nods. I grab the remote and switch the TV on, before passing it to her. "Right, pick whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, it's only right for the patient to choose."

"Okay." She giggles, starting to scroll through the different options. "Oh cool they've even got Netflix! Can I go on there?"

"I told you, whatever you want." I grin. She looks through the different programmes and films before she gasps excitedly when she finds something she likes. "Look they have all nine seasons!"

"What is it?" I ask with a chuckle.

"You've never seen it?"

"Can't say I have lass."

"But it's One Tree Hill, it's amazing!"

"What's it about?"

"Well there's these people and they're in high school and it goes all the way up until they're married with kids and stuff and it's just amazing!"

"Mind if I join you then? Since it's so amazing."

"Sure, there's no way you can miss out on this!" She replies shuffling further over in the bed and pulling back the covers so I can sit beside her. I kick off my shoes and slide quickly into the bed as the opening credits start to cross the screen. "That's Lucas... That's Nathan... That's Brooke and the blonde haired one is Peyton... Karen and Keith, Lucas's Mum and uncle and he's Nathan's uncle too... That's Haley... That's Coach Durham but everyone calls him Whitey... Tim, Jake and the other Ravens... Dan and Deb, they're Nathan's Mum and both his and Lucas's Dad... That's Mouth/ Marvin..." She continues through the first episode. "So how come they don't get along?"

"Because Lucas doesn't like Dan, and Nathan is mean at first."

"Right okay." I smirk at her enthusiasm. As the programme plays, she shuffles closer and closer to me until my arm is around her shoulders and her head is leaning on me. "Why does she have such a bad view on things?"

"Because she's right, people always leave." She says quietly, turning and hiding her face in my chest. I gently rub her back until she turns back around to face me. "Never again princess, never again." She nods and hugs me tight, face hidden where it was before. "Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen when you have to go home?"

"What do you mean?"

"To me, where will I go?"

"From now on, wherever we live, you will live with us. What did you think was going to happen?"

"It's just, you and Jennifer are both celebrities and you must be awfully busy. I didn't think you'd want me getting in the way."

"Indie, you could never be in the way, you're our daughter. And no matter how busy we are, we will always have time for you. Understand?"

"I understand." She answers and we go back to watching the programme. Well she does, but I watch her. For a while she doesn't say anything, and it stays quiet until the show is finished. "You know you're going to have to watch basically that whole episode again right? Because you can't watch the second episode if you only saw the start of the first." She says just as the door opens and Jennifer walks in, at first she smiles when she sees us together but then she frowns and shoots me an annoyed glare. "You, are meant to be sleeping." She says to Indie, as she moves to sit on the other side of the bed. "I..."

"Yeah that's what I thought... Anyway, what are you watching?"

"Well I was watching One Tree Hill, but Colin was more staring at me."

"I was not staring, I was simply observing." I defend.

"So you like One Tree Hill then?" Jen asks after rolling her eyes at me.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourite shows."

"You know... I actually have the box set back home."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, um, maybe we could watch it together sometime?... I-I mean if you wanted?" Jen asks her voice laced with hope. "Y-yeah, I-I'd like that."

"Hey Indie, why don't you start another episode while I talk to Jen outside for a minute?"

"Okay, but if I put the first one on again will you be back to watch the bit you missed?"

"Yeah, we won't be long." I smile standing up with Jen and leaving the room.

**Indie's P.O.V**

I press play on the telly once the door shuts, though I can't help but wonder what they're talking about. So I stand and tiptoe over to the door, then I press my ear against it and listen. "Is she okay?" I hear Colin ask. "Yeah she's fine, Lana said they're meeting Ginny, Josh, Oliver and Emilie for dinner tonight."

"Wow Josh is going to be a bit outnumbered there."

"Yeah," Jennifer laughs. "Lana's going to call again tomorrow so you can speak to her because she'll be going to bed when they get home."

"Great, I know it's not even been a day, but I miss her continuous chatter."

"Hopefully we'll be able to go home soon, I can't wait for her to meet Indie."

"Speaking of Indie, I told her I would watch that... Two Flower Mountain thing with her." He grins.

"One Tree Hill, Colin."

"Yeah, I know, same thing. Come on." I run to the bathroom door before turning and heading towards the bed as the door opens. "What are you doing up?" Jen asks.

"Bathroom." I reply sitting on the bed again. I cross my legs and rest my elbow on my knee as Jennifer and Colin sit on either side of me. "What's up?" Colin asks.

"I'm bored."

"You're not supposed to be having fun Indie, you're not well."

"Yeah but I don't like just staying in bed, it's really, really boring."

"What exactly do you want to do?"

"I don't know, just something... Interesting."

"Are you hungry yet?"

"No, well, maybe."

"Well I think this place does room service so we could order something and... Watch a movie or something while we eat it, if you want?" Jen cuts in and I grin. "Yeah, we can really eat up here? Mum never lets me eat in my room."

"I don't see why not, what do you want to eat?"

"Have they got a menu?"

"Um..." She says as she looks around. "Yeah... Here you go."

"Thanks... Can I get a cheese toastie and a bottle of Dr. Pepper please?"

"Yeah of course, Colin?"

"A chicken burger and chips and a bottle of water."

"Okay." She says getting up and going to the phone in the other side of the room and calling for room service. "Can I get two grilled cheeses... Yeah cheese toasties... Two bottles of Dr. Pepper... A chicken burger and fries- well chips and a bottle of water...Yeah that's everything thanks. Bye." She puts the phone down and comes to sit on the bed beside me again. "It'll be about twenty minutes."

"Jennifer..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have the key for my room?"

"Yeah it's over there, why?"

"Just wondering." I say leaning back against the headboard, only to decide that I actually do have to go to the bathroom, so I jump off the bed and head towards it, shutting the door behind me.

"Indie you really shouldn't be jumping off the bed like that with your ribs being the way they are."

"I'm fine, Jennifer." I say before climbing back onto the bed between them. I play with a loose piece of string on my t-shirt with Colin and Jennifer watching me closely, but I pretend not to notice. Eventually I sigh and look at them pointedly. "What?" I say sounding slightly meaner than I intended to. "Nothing. It's just, your ribs aren't going to heal if you ignore what the doctor said are they?"

"But it barely even hurts, besides I'm used to it." I mumble the last bit but I'm sure they heard. "That's not the point, you shouldn't have to be used to it." Yep. She heard. "Yeah well I am and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know there's nothing I can do about it, and it's killing me. I wish more than anything that I could have stopped you going through what you did."

"Well, wishing is gonna get you nowhere." I climb off the bed, grab my room key and quickly go to my own room. I turn on the TV and put One Tree Hill back on Netflix before getting the menu from the coffee table and adding up how much my food is going to cost. I get my purse and pull out a five pound note before going to stand by the door and watching through the peephole so I can get our food off whoever brings it up. I wait almost ten minutes for the food to come and I have to be quick since Jennifer and Colin are literally right next door. I pull open the door and step out into the hall. "Hey! Wait!" I call out just as the guy delivering the food raises his hand to knock on Jennifer's door. He turns to me impatiently waiting for me to continue, so I walk closer until I'm about a meter away. "I was meant to be eating with the woman who ordered the food to this room, although the arrangements have changed and I wish to eat in my own room. I was hoping to catch you so I could grab it."

"I will have to check with the resident of this room."

"Of course, but would it be possible for you to okay it and then bring it to my room next door? It's just the people in that room are my parents and we've had an argument so I don't want to see them right now."

"Very well Miss, I shall bring the food along shortly."

"Thank you." I reply turning and heading back to my room. I close the door behind me and go and sit on the bed to watch TV. Barely even a minute later, there is a knock at the door. So I stand up with a sigh and walk over to the door, before pulling it open. I groan when I see that instead of a room service attendant with food, Jennifer is standing there with her hands on her hips and Colin behind her. "Hi, can I help you?" I smile falsely, pretending I don't know what they want. "Cut the crap kid, we need to talk." She says crossing her arms. "Sorry, but I'm really busy right now, so if you wouldn't mind..."

"You can't be that busy, you're supposed to be ill."

"Well I'm hungry and you kind of have the food so..."

"Right, uh Colin, could you grab her food please?"

"Sure." He answers going back next door and returning seconds later with all of the food. "May I?" He asks motioning for me to let him into the room. I sigh and step out of the way and he smiles as he walks past me, followed by Jennifer, who sits on the edge of the bed. "Make yourself at home then." I mutter sarcastically. Colin hands me the plate with my food on and I smile before taking it with me over to the sofa. I sit down and put the plate on my knee. "Colin, could you pass me one of the Dr Pepper's off the tray please?"

"Of course." He says placing down his own food that I didn't even realise both he and Jennifer had started. He passes me my drink before turning, sitting back down and starting to eat again. "Thanks." I mumble opening the bottle, I decide to try to eat some of my cheese toastie.

I manage to eat just under half of it before having to stop and put it down. I take a quick drink of my Dr. Pepper and place that down too, then I stand. Jennifer looks at me and it's obvious that she wants to talk now, but Colin puts his hand on her arm and stops her. I walk over to the bed and stand in front of them. "Colin?"

"Yes love?"

"Could you possibly check if my phone's in your room please? There's something I need to do."

"Of course, I'll be right back." He replies standing and leaving the room. "Jennifer?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. About before I mean, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, but can I... Ask why you did?"

"I don't know," I sit down beside her. "My heads a mess right now, and it hurts too, which isn't helping."

"Is the medicine helping at all?"

"Kind of."

"Why don't you lie down again?" She suggests. "I don't want to, besides I can't really. I need to shower and change and there's some other stuff I need to do as well. I can't just drop everything 'cause I have a headache."

"Can I help you then?" She asks hesitantly. "Make it easier for you?"

"I guess so, if you really want to."

"Great! What can I do?"

"Can you grab some stuff out of my case? While I take my make up off."

"Yeah of course, what do you need?"

"Pyjamas out of that bag, the orange body butter out of this bag and the hair brush please?"

"Okay. Just shout if you need anything else."

"Okay, thanks." I grab shampoo, conditioner, shower gel and make up remover and go into the bathroom just as Colin comes back in. I take off my make up and go back into the room to get my things off Jennifer, then I quickly have a shower. I get changed and leave the bathroom, only to hear my phone start ringing as soon as I open the door. I move to run over to it, but double over in pain as soon as I try. Seconds later Jennifer is on my left and Colin is on my right. "Let's get you back in bed okay?" She asks and I nod as she helps me straighten up. They guide me to the bed and pulls back the covers before helping me into it and to lie down. Then she pulls the covers up and kisses my head. "We'll clean up, you get some rest yeah?"

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

"Get some sleep and tell me if your ribs or your head hurt."

"I will, thank you."

"No problem... I will always do anything for you." I hear her whisper just as I fall asleep.

**Jennifer's P.O.V**

"Wow, she must have been a hell of a lot more tired than she was letting on, she's asleep again already." I say turning around to face Colin. "Well if she's anything like you, then it was inevitable." He chuckles.

"What?"

"That she'd be able to fall asleep almost instantly."

"Whatever." I mumble and he chuckles.

"I'll tidy up, why don't you text whoever was ringing her and let them know she's asleep? Otherwise they might just keep ringing."

"Yeah, good idea." I move over to her phone, which is next to the TV where Colin put it. I then pick it up and check who it was that rang her. It reads the name 'Steph' who I assume is one of her friends, so I just send a short text letting whoever it is know that Indie's asleep. They reply almost instantly asking who text them and without thinking, I just type 'Her Mom.' and hit send.

S: Kathryn?

I: Who?

S: Kathryn, is that you?

I: I don't know anyone called Kathryn.

S: Who's this then?

I: My name's Jennifer, can I help you?

S: I was wondering if Kathryn had been arrested too.

I: Is that Indie's previous guardian?

S: Kathryn's Indie's Mum. I was just checking if she'd been arrested because Michael has.

I: Who are you then?

S: I'm married to Indie's Dad.

I: Well then I suggest you file for a divorce. That man is sick.

S: Excuse me?

I: Weren't you told why he was arrested?

S: No? Just that both him and Kathryn were involved.

I: I'm Indie's birth Mom. Kathryn and your husband abducted Indie when she was 3.

S: What?

I: Look, I'm sorry for being so brief, but Indie's sick and right now she is my main priority. I can ask the cops to fill you in on everything?

S: Thank you, give her my love.

I: Sure.

I place the phone back down and turn to see Colin sitting on the end of the bed already finished cleaning. "Who was it?" He asks patting the space on the bed beside him, so I move over to him and sit down. "Her 'Step-Mom'."

"Oh."

"I suggested she filed for a divorce."

"You did?"

"Yep. I know that I wouldn't wanna stay with someone that has previously abducted a child."

"Neither would I."

"Colin? Do you think she'll ever call us Mom and Dad?"

"I wish I could tell you that she definitely will and that she won't be so hot and cold with us, but honestly, all we can do is hope. There's no guarantee that she'll ever call us Mum and Dad, though I'm pretty confident that the more time she spends with us and we all get to know each other better, the more comfortable she'll be when she's with us."

"I really hope you're right."

"Me too Jen, me too." He says and we just sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Jennifer?" I turn to see Indie already awake again, so I stand and crouch down beside her side of the bed. "Hey, what's up? You've only been asleep for about fifteen minutes."

"It feels like longer. Can I get up now though?"

"If you're gonna be really careful you can."

"I will. I promise."

"Okay then, what do you want to do?"

"I was kind of hoping I could go for a walk, like, by myself."

"Indie-"

"I wouldn't be gone long and I could give you my number just in case."

"Indie slo-"

"Please, I just need some time to think." She finishes and I sigh.

"I really don't think that's a very good idea. It's been like twenty minutes since you hurt your ribs, you should be taking it easy."

"Please Jennifer."

"Indie, it's gonna start getting dark soon and I will not have you going out alone in the dark."

"But-"

"No. No buts. I couldn't take it if something happened to you, not again."

"Okay." She relents looking down.

"Hey, you can go tomorrow, but just relax right now, yeah?"

"Fine."

"We could watch a film?" Colin suggests.

"Can I just… Have some time alone? Please? I'll stay in my room I promise."

"But what if you're sick again? Or something happens?"

"You're only next door. I'll be fine."

"She'll be fine Jen, come on. We'll come back in an hour or so, yeah?"

"Thank you Colin."

"No problem. Jen?"

"But-"

"Let's go."

"Fine. Indie if you need _anything_ at all, you swear you'll come get us right?"

"I swear. But like I said, I'll be fine."

"Okay." I stand and kiss her forehead before following Colin back to our room.

Indie's P.O.V

Once they leave I get out of bed and grab my guitar, then I go sit on the sofa and start playing.

'_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_**…**_

_**…**__All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed'_

'_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men__**…**_

_**…**__And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
For angels to die'_

'_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football, be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed__**…**_

…_A sweet, little, beautiful one just-a like you.  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American  
Now he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl_

All-American girl'

'_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

_**…**_

…_'Cause I'm not fine at all  
No, I'm really not fine at all  
Tell me this is just a dream  
'Cause I'm really not fine at all' _

I keep singing until my throat hurts even more than it did at first and I notice the tears pouring down my face. I know Jennifer and Colin will be back any minute, but I can't bring myself to stop crying. "Indie?" I look up to see Jennifer standing at the door and when she sees my face, she rushes over and pulls me into her side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumble into her chest.

"Indie-"

"Please. Please don't make me talk about it."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

**Jennifer's P.O.V**

After a while, Indie stops crying but she doesn't pull away from me yet. So I just sit and hold her until she does. "So-"

"Don't you dare say sorry."

"Okay."

"Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay."

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Anything, I don't mind."

"Do you wanna have a look on Netflix?"

"I don't mind."

"You set it up and I'll tell Colin?"

"Sure."

"Great, I won't be long." I head into my room and invite Colin to come watch with us. Then we both head back to Indie. "Decided?" I ask sitting beside her on the bed while Colin sits on her other side. "Um, can we watch this one? It's called 'If I Stay' I've never seen it before. Have you guys?"

"Of course we can. I don't think we've ever seen it either, what's it about?"

"Something to do with a car crash and a girl being on the verge of dying. I think. That's what the info says anyway."

"Okay, let's watch it." She presses play and after around an hour, I can tell Indie is getting annoyed with it, she keeps commenting and she's crying now too, well actually so am I but that's not important. "She can't die! Surely she can't die, right? I mean, what's the point in even making the film if they're going to kill them all off at the end! ... It's so sad! … No! She can't go into the light! She can't! He loves her! … Aww! He's playing her music for her… OMG! He wrote her a song! That's so cute! … I can't watch! She's gonna die! She's going into the light!"

"Indie, it's okay, look."

"She's awake! His song woke her up! … What the actual hell! As if it's finished! Who does that! Who does she think she is? Bella from twilight? What the hell? There better be a sequel!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have watched this." Colin mumbles and I laugh.

"Indie it's just a movie, calm down."

"But I can't! You can't end a movie like that, you just can't! What a load of shit!"

"Indie! Language!"

"Sorry."

"We'll find out if there's another one tomorrow okay?"

"Kay. I think I'm gonna go to bed now, so you can go if you want." She replies and I stare at her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to be there if you're sick again through night or if you need more medicine for your head or your ribs."

"You don't have to, I'll be fine, really."

"I'm sure you will, but I _want_ to."

"Okay." I stand, help her up and pull back the comforter.

"Which side do you prefer?"

"Left."

"Okay, I'm just gonna go change then I'll be back."

"Alright. I'm going to the bathroom." We head our separate ways and I say goodnight to Colin as he is going to stay in our room then a few minutes later I go back to Indie's room. When I do, she is lying in bed, head propped up by the pillow, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Hey." I say softly as I lock the door and get into the bed. She jolts awake trying to hide how tired she is, mumbling a small hello back to me. "It is alright to be tired you know."

"I know." She turns out the light and lies down facing away from me, I lean over her and kiss her forehead before lying down as well.

**Indie's P.O.V**

In some ways I wish Jennifer wasn't so nice to me. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's nice having people that care about me for once, but she can't just expect everything to be fine and for me to accept her back into my life straight away. Fair enough if I actually remembered ever being with her and Colin, but I don't, I haven't seen them for over a decade. Well obviously I've seen them in Once Upon and Time and stuff but that's different. For all of my life, that I can remember anyways, I have been back and forward between my Mum and Dad's houses, at first my memories are good, but after a while all I remember is my Mum ignoring me and my Dad, well, I can honestly say I'd be happy to never see him again. He has caused me nothing but pain, not the emotional kind that I've experienced from my Mum, but both verbal and physical, and usually at the same time too. I wish they'd never taken me from Jen and Colin. I wish I could have grown up with them like Lauren did. Hang on a minute. I have a sister! And a brother too! How the hell did I forget that both Colin and Jennifer have other kids, well Colin has two, Jen only has one, but still how could I forget? That must be what they were talking about in the hall! God I'm so stupid.

"Jen?"

"Yeah kid?"

"How old are Lauren and Evan?"

"What?"

"Lauren and Evan? You know your daughter and Colin's son?"

"Yeah I know who you mean, I just didn't know you knew who they were."

"Well you are famous, and I guess you could say I'm a pretty big fan of your show."

"Right, yeah, of course." It's silent for a minute.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"You uh, you didn't answer my question?"

"Right, sorry. Uh, Evan's almost two and a half and Lauren was one and three months almost a week ago."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Oh… Jennifer?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me kid?"

"I just do I guess. I don't know why really, do you mind?"

"No, just curious. I just wondered if it was because you say it a lot on Once Upon A Time."

"I've always just said it really. I can try to stop if you want me to though."

"It's fine honestly."

"Why did you ask?"

"I was… wondering?"

"Really? You don't even try to sound convincing."

"Sorry."

"So? Any reason other than you were wondering?"

"I- I just thought maybe it was a way to distance yourself from me. So that maybe it doesn't hurt as much when I push you away."

"Indie-"

"I'm sorry; it was stupid. Nanite."

"Indie, it's not stupid. Of course it hurts, but I'm not trying to distance myself from you, that would cause me more pain."

"Whatever, let's just go to sleep. I'm tired; Nanite."

"Night Indie."


	5. Updates

Hey, so I know it's been ages, ages as in over a year, but I plan to start updating again as soon as possible. That is, if anyone actually wants to read these stories anymore? I'm so sorry it's been so long but I was dealing with a lot of things and I didn't want to write anymore. I've decided that even though I'm not completely over everything that I'd like to start writing again.

Let me know if anyone would actually still like to read these stories and I'll try to get an update out as soon as I can.

Oh! And if there's anything you want to see in the stories then let me know and I'll try to include it.

-Idontwannabeanythingother


	6. Lola

I lurch forward as my stomach continues to empty itself further. My throat is fucking burning, I mean, my stomach is killing too but I'm getting sick of this. No pun intended. When I finally stop vomiting for now, I hear a string of knocks on the door and frantic calls of my name, so I lean over from my position on the floor and unlock the door before slouching back into my original position against the toilet. "Indie are you okay? I've been trying to get in for ten minutes." My head is pounding and her worried voice isn't helping at all. I mumble something resembling a grunt as she crouches next to me to feel my forehead. "Shit... You're burning up. Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?" I shake my head slowly as it just adds to my headache. "Let's get you back to bed." She helps me up and practically carries me to the bed. Then she briefly disappears only to return less than a minute later holding a glass of water, the bathroom bin, a wet facecloth and a bottle of medicine. "Grape is okay, right?" I nod so she opens the bottle and hands me the right amount.

After about twenty minutes, the throbbing in my head starts to lessen to a more bearable level. "Feeling any better?" I slowly turn my head towards Jen giving her a small nod. "Let's go back to sleep then, okay?"

"I'm not tired anymore." I argue letting out a yawn.

"Kid..."

"I'm not."

"You need to sleep."

"I did... Please Jen, can I put a film on Netflix or something? I'll probably fall asleep anyway, please?"

"Fine, but hurry and pick something." I quickly grab the remote and put One Tree Hill on again, this time I skip to Season 6 because I feel like it. Jen gets into the bed and lies down beside me, so I slowly edge my way towards her until my head is on her shoulder and she is playing with my hair. "Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I still go for that walk tomorrow?"

"Uh, I guess so. But I want your phone number so that I can contact you at anytime, okay?"

"Okay... When do you have to go back home?"

"We Indie. But soon, Colin and I have to work and we can't leave Lauren for too long."

"Who is she with?"

"My friend Lana."

"Parilla? As in Regina?"

"That's the one." She chuckles. "She's watching her for us until tomorrow, then Emilie, yes as in Belle, is watching her until Wednesday. And if we're not back by then, then Meghan, again, yes as in Ruby, is watching her."

"Wow... Shit Lola!" I shoot up in bed looking around for my phone.

"First of all, what did I tell you about your language? And second, care to explain?" Jen pulls me back into my previous position and starts to play with my hair again. "Now, what was that about?

"My sister. Her name is Lola and she's two."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, well no, I guess not actually but yeah... Jennifer, what's going to happen to her? My M- Kathryn and Michael no longer have their parents and neither of them have any siblings. I can't lose her."

"I- I don't know kid. We'll talk to the cops tomorrow, okay? Why don't you tell me about her?"

"Okay. Well, I named her because my, I mean Michael wasn't really interested and Kathryn didn't want much to do with her. I think she thought that it would bring the two of them back together and fix their relationship, but it just drove them further apart. So when she was born, I named her and I've looked after her."

"So where is she now?"

"She's with my Dad's girlfriend, Steph. I stay with them every Wednesday and Thursday and then after school on Fridays, I pick Lola up from home, drop her off with them and I go home. I go pick her up at 11am every Sunday and take her home. As long as she's with Steph, then I know she's safe and being looked after."

"When you say you looked after her, to what extent do you mean?"

"Well like I said, Kathryn didn't really want to be involved, so when Lola was born and she realised she didn't actually want a baby if Michael wasn't going to be with her, she decided she was going to give her away. I begged and begged for her to keep her, and eventually, she agreed. But only on the condition that I am responsible for her and she doesn't get in the way. She only looks after her when I'm with Michael and that's because they have an agreement that each of us spend two nights with him. Separately. Neither of them really want anything to do with either of us and she doesn't call either of them Mum or Dad because they're only minor parts of her life.I mean, I get it with me, I'm older and more in the way I guess. But Lola? Shes only two. She's never done anything wrong. I'm just glad they never hit her too."

"I'm so sorry babe." Jen says, voice cracking.

"What? Why?"

"If I'd just protected you better none of this would have ever happened. If I hadn't let you walk instead of carrying you, you would have never been taken. It was so busy and we were at a market, I was on the phone to your Dad, we were looking at some little bracelets that you liked and you were standing next to me and then you weren't. I'm sorry baby, it's all my fault. It's my fault that they took you." She's crying now and I don't know what to do.

"It's, um, it's... okay."

"It's not though is it? I should've been paying more attention, I- I should have put you in the stroller or carried you. You were just a baby I shouldn't have let you walk. If I'd just kept hold of you-"

"Jen. I-uh, it's okay. Please, don't cry."

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"Let's go back to sleep now, yeah?"

"Can I call Steph first?"

"Crap. Um, you know when you got out of the shower and your phone was ringing? That was Steph, I texted her to say you were asleep so that the phone wouldn't wake you."

"Did she say anything about Lola? Is she okay?"

"She wasn't mentioned. But I may have told her she should get a divorce..."

"You- you did?"

"Yeah. Was that a bad move?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. I mean, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near him either."

"Hopefully you'll never have to see him again after all of this is over. Now let's get some sleep okay?" She says, turning off the TV.

"Okay. Night Jen."

"Night Indie."


End file.
